1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active energy ray curing type composition, cured matter thereof, a container that accommodates the composition, and an inkjet discharging device having the container.
2. Background Art
Photopolymerizable ink using a (meth)acrylic acid ester is widely known as active energy ray curing type composition.
However, most of monomers for use in conventional photopolymerizable ink are toxic. In particular, (meth)acrylic acid esters, which are inexpensive and easily available, usually have high toxicity about skin sensitization indicating the degree of allergy upon contact with the skin. So far, this problem has not been solved.
So far, several curing type compositions containing (meth)acrylic acid esters and (meth)acrylic amides free from skin sensitization potential have been found allergy have been found.
However, these are required to have better robustness of a cured film of ink by ameliorating durability to scratch and low viscosity in order to avoid problems of ink discharging even when the viscosity of ink is increased by blending various materials such as pigments and additives.
In addition, when forming a solid layer on a substrate (recording medium) utilizing an inkjet method, omission in the formed layer occurs if part of nozzles of an inkjet head is clogged.